Falling hair at barbershops, beauty shops and the like creates both a health and safety issue. Historically, there have been a number of patents directed toward the field of brooms. U.S. Pat. No. 4,109,338 discloses a sweeping broom of the type having a brush or head attached to a handle and is combined with a flexible dustpan that is slidable along the broom handle and has a shape conforming to the curvature of the brush. When engaged on the broom handle, the dustpan can be positioned against the rear face of the brush to serve as a backing member for adjustably regulating the stiffness of the bristles and rendering the broom adaptable for indoor and outdoor use. When removed from the broom, the flexible dustpan can be pressed flat against a floor or other sweeping surface for use with the broom in the normal manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,914,773 discloses an improved cleaning apparatus for use in cleaning the floor, which comprises a first belt as a broom, a second as a mop and a trash containing corner, whereby as the cleaning apparatus is pushed and the wheels, the conveyor belt and wiping belt are driven so as to perform the functions of sweeping, wiping, and effectively protecting the trash from dropping therefrom.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,161,772 discloses a stand adapted to be attached to a longhandled implement, such as a push broom, a mop, a rake, a floor squeegee and the like for holding an implement when it is not being used on a supporting surface, with the handle in a substantial vertical position whereby it can be quickly grasped for use of the same. The stand includes a leg which may be mounted on the implement handle or on the front end of a part of the body of the implement. The stand leg may be integrally formed with a part of the body of the implement. The stand leg may be adjustably mounted on the implement handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,414,889 discloses a versatile broom, brush, or similar floor care implement comprising a head anchoring on a first side thereof, a multiplicity of bristles presenting a substantially flat bristle surface, and an integrally formed connector mating structure on an opposed second side of the head. The cleaning implement is maneuvered by an elongated handle and is disposed at a variety of pre-selected angles. Intermediate, the head and handle is a handle interconnector to which the handle is detachably secured at one extremity and a connection assembly is ratchetably-pivotably secured at the other extremity. The connection assembly and the integrally formed connector mating structure on the head interact so that the handle can be selectively pivoted in a single plane as much as 180 degrees or more and locked at any of a number of pre-selected angles relative to the substantially flat bristle end surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,078 discloses a dust pan adapted to be used with a vacuum which allows for collected dust to be drawn up by the vacuum. The dust pan of the present invention comprises a bottom wall and side walls defining a pan unit. The bottom wall downwardly extends to a substantial evenly rest on a floor surface. The dust pan further comprises tubular means adapted to be engaged with a vacuum source. The tubular means are connected at the rear of the pan unit and are in communication with the interior of the pan. The dust pan can optionally include a spring clip for a releasable attachment to a broom stem portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,440,782 discloses a vacuum cleaner suction nozzle attachment which permits a user to utilize a vacuum cleaner in the fashion of a broom, namely which is capable of vacuuming dust while sweeping dust out of a narrow space or out of a corner portion of a wooden or Tatami floor. The suction nozzle attachment includes a joint pipe which is connectible to a suction pipe of a vacuum cleaner. The joint pipe has its fore end pivotally connected to an apex portion of a brush holder box of a flattened box-like shape for adjustments of the joint pipe angle relative to the brush holder box. The brush is mounted in an intake opening at the bottom of the brush holder box so that the suction nozzle attachment presents a broom-like shape as a whole.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,154,922 discloses a self-propelled factory floor cleaning vehicle which has a cylindrically-shaped rotating sweeping broom to propel forwardly debris disposed on a contacted portion of a factory floor being cleaned, thereby creating a forwardly propelled stream of debris. A hopper is disposed to receive and retain the forwardly propelled stream of debris. A deflector flap is disposed forwardly of the rotating sweeping broom and immediately rearwardly of the hopper to receive at least a portion of the forwardly propelled stream of debris to deflect it upwardly and forwardly onto the hopper. An air blast outlet effects a blast of air forcefully by impinging in a forward direction the floor behind the leading edge of the broom. This thereby propels forwardly fine debris disposed on the factory floor and further carries the debris forwardly through the sweeping broom. It than egresses it to deflect forwardly and upwardly off the deflector flap and forwardly past the deflector flap to travel to the hopper in a path having a forward component along its entire length, exclusive of subsequent impingement of the factory floor and exclusive of subsequent re-entry into the lower portion of the rotating sweeping broom.
While there have been a number of brooms and cleaning devices, none have addressed the unique problems associated with cleaning barber or beauty salon hair.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel barber chair hair broom and clean up system.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a system for cleaning up barber or hair stylist hair cuttings or clippings.
It is a yet a further object of the present invention to provide a novel broom with a hair cleaning system which can be utilized.